


And So I Will Stare...

by scroopcadash



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroopcadash/pseuds/scroopcadash
Summary: ...until I have spotted that ship coming home, or my eyes do cease to see.Pipes Sweetcurrant promised her heart to a sailor who she knew very little about.Ah well.Lots of non-canon stuff here.This is all set WAY after the War of the Ring, or even the epilogue. This is when the world starts shifting, when the maps change--and the world spreads apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buford is a fictional location. Even moreso than anything else in Middle-Earth.

The pounding of waves upon the shore, or the bashing of the larger swells against the tall rocks; it did not matter so much what was making the constant thunder, but simply that there was thundering. Endless thundering on stormy nights, endless thundering during the rainy days, and mostly… thundering.  
Pipes Sweetcurrant’s head felt it might implode if she had to endure it for much longer.  
Waiting for weeks for a ship to come home, when there was no guarantee of its returning at all, was not a desired past time. Ne’er had Pipes thought she would be staying up late into the evening standing on the rocky cliffs and bluffs spotting for a ship. Ne’er had it once crossed her mind to even consider living by so much water.  
Personally, she was terrified of the stuff.  
Since she was very young, she had had an inevitable fear of it. She loved baths as much as the next person did, but when it came to fishing or to boating—that sort of sport was far out of her league. Pipes liked reading, and baking, and mostly being inland where it was safe and the likelihood of a tidal disaster was far from serious.  
And now, here she lived, in a little old stone cottage that had been fitted out seven summers ago to fit her personal needs; Queen of her own little seaside. She was the only one nearby, other than the lighthouse keeper, Mr Sperry, a man on whom Pipes depended for the safety of the arrival of a dear ship.  
The Beyond was a beautiful vessel, but Pipes did not care so much for the ship, but rather the young man off adventuring the high sea; which is what one might expect, to be sure. Cedric Took, her brother-in-law and her endless admiration.  
He was reckless, he was not suppressed by the confines of society, nor did he give a fig what was with the times or completely obsolete. He was an adventurer, and Pipes loved him for it.  
There was a certain degree to his adventuring, however, Pipes does not appreciate. The largest of these was simply the fact that his schedule looked like the sea, in that it is ever changing and uncertain, despite months and years of her endeavouring to figure its patterns.  
Pipes must admit that she is still frightfully new at all the nautical terminology, and understanding in the least the ways of the water, but she was learning.  
The last time she had seen the Beyond was eight months ago, it was setting sail for an island off somewhere in the ocean, where there lived a group of tradesmen who sold such fine things that Pipes had only ever heard legend.  
Cedric was trading with that island to hopefully bring some lovely stock home to sell at market, as well as maybe give a lovely thing or two to his darling devotee back on the shore.  
Pipes had originally been excited about his venture, thinking that perhaps the voyage would not take as long as the maps said it ought, and that perhaps they would be able to make enough money from the merchandise to afford an addition to the cottage. Or possibly, Pipes felt selfish for wishing it, but she really wished to put a house nearby, in a green field and perhaps plant a tree or two.  
But now with autumn on its way out the door and winter coming on in its full angry cold, she wanted nothing more than for him to be safe home. Him and the other few friends he had with him, Pipes knew that she was the only tie that kept that whole crew coming back to this shore… on a somewhat typical basis anyway.  
If he wasn’t back soon Pipes was going to plan the one week journey to go back to Scary and stay with her brother, sister-in-law, and their lovely family for the winter. Although she knew her mind would not rest until she knew that the other part of her soul was safely brought back to port.  
She tugged her shawl tightly around her shoulders as the cold wet windy rain swept down upon the moor relentlessly, instantly soaking the lass through to the skin and making her curse the weather quietly under her breath. The sun was not yet down but she would have to retire indoors again because of the storm, it had rained every evening for at least the past fortnight, and Pipes was sick of it.  
The worn cottage door creaked open and banged into the wall when she opened it and hurried in. Her cat, Whimsy, scampered away from the front rug and darted up the stairs leading to the loft above, the cat hated water as much as she did.  
Pipes draped her shrug over the back of a wire rack, designed specifically for this purpose, unbuttoned her dress, slid it over her head, and it joined the shawl on the rack.  
She quickly reached for a warm blanket from a cosy armchair and flung it around herself, her teeth chattering with the cold. The rack now covered in her sopping garments, she pushed in front of the large fireplace where both of them would dry…hopefully quickly.  
“’Tis awful brisk out Whimsy,” Pipes muttered to the cat as the feline came back down the stairs after Pipes had settled into the cosy chair, warming her toes by the fire.  
Whimsy, without second thought, leapt into a basket of needles and yarn for knitting that sat nearby. She looked up at Pipes and meowed pitifully. Pipes knew she didn’t want to play, but to swat at her hand the moment she tried to reach for a ball of yarn. So she just watched her cat, and her cat watched her, unblinkingly, as the rain rustled onto the thatched roof, and pattered against the glass panes.  
The cat eventually blinked, causing Pipes to smile slightly. “I’ve been practicing, see there, kittlin’, teach you to play with me.” Whim just stared at Pipes for a moment longer before yawning, leaping out of the basket, and onto the arm of the chair to take a nap.  
Pipes stood up and walked past the little round table and into the tiny kitchen. There were some covered dishes on the table from meals earlier that day she had saved for later, but she was craving berries. It was the wrong season for such fruit, but it did not stop her from opening the pantry under the stairs and searching for them.  
When one had as much time as Pipes felt she had, one would probably spend countless pointless hours in search of something not there.  
She closed the small door and went back to the table; she pulled the towel from the top of one bowl, eggs and ham from second breakfast.  
She pulled another cloth from a bowl, a lonely scone.  
Pipes continued to uncover the other few dishes and pulled a skillet from an over-hanging rack and slid every meal into its own section of the skillet. She then stuck it in the little oven on the side of the fireplace.  
Pipes sat at the table, her eyes zoned out, and her mind drifting elsewhere, she was fingering a familiar ring on her left ring finger.  
It was a promise, and nothing more.  
But, somehow, Cedric’s promise was enough for her until he had done with his seafaring days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookit that. a ship.

Morning light fell across Pipes’ face, as she lay sprawled across her mattress. Whimsy darted quickly up the stairway and began meowing profusely. It had to be breakfast time, the birds in the garden were making noises, there were people all busy about the place—oh, and the sun was up.  
Whimsy leapt unto the bed and crawled over Pipes’ back, purring. Pipes moaned, slowly being stirred to wakefulness.  
She reached up and rubbed the cat as best she could behind the ears.  
Then the noise came to her ears—yelling—was it? She slipped out of bed quickly and hurried to the shuttered window set high in the wall. She struggled to get it open, Whimsy at her ankles, purring excitedly.

Pipes pushed the shutter back and felt the ocean breeze instantly blow inside, and yes, there were people—tall people and small people heading down the path towards the nearest city. This was a newly settled area—it was odd to see so many people.  
She looked down at her cat in bewilderment, and then back out at the travellers. This didn’t make much sense, but if there was something interesting going on…  
Leaving the shutter open, the air so fresh and lovely, she hurried to her wardrobe and threw it open.  
Whimsy waited patiently as Pipes quickly got dressed, and didn’t understand when Pipes rushed out the front door, why hadn’t she been fed yet?  
Pipes got nearly to the front gate, until she remembered, and rushed back inside to feed the cat. Then she hurried to join the wanderers. It was nearly two miles to Buford, which was apparently where they were headed; it was the nearest port city in this direction. 

Why had she not received news that a ship had come in? Obviously everyone else had.  
She hurried alongside, scanning for a familiar face, finally she found her friend Leander, with his son Harry on his hip, and the both of them looking excited.  
“Lee!” Pipes called from a short distance behind him, his legs carrying him faster than she could go without running.  
Leander turned around, continuing walking, but backwards. He waved at her. “Greetings, Phyllis!”  
He was determined that her name was just short for Phyllis, originally it had infuriated poor Pipes, but eventually she found it endearing.  
“Can you not stop?” She panted, a stitch in her side slowly forming from the inconsistent pace.  
Leander halted for a moment to let her catch up. Harry looked down at her, his finger in his mouth, grinning. The child was nearly as tall as she was.  
“Where is everyone headed Lee?” She asked, now walking, somewhat, in stride; two steps for every one he took.  
“My, my, Phyllis! Did you not hear the bell early this morning? I thought surely you, of all people, would have heard it.”  
Pipes shook her head, apparently the wind had been blowing too strongly in the wrong direction to carry the bell’s clear tones towards her.  
“Do we know what vessel has arrived?” She asked, trying not to become overly excited. It was true that not many ships set out and ever came back, but the likelihood of it being the Beyond was there.  
“Aye, there is, I think, or what I heard, was that it was two ships; one a familiar long ship, possibly your Beyond, and the other of foreign design. Harry loves ships. I thought we ought not to miss this one.”

Pipes was positively beaming. It couldn’t be anyone but Cedric. Only he would return with more grandeur and accidental style than when he departed. Perhaps even the foreign ship was filled with treasures to sell, or maybe it was only a vessel—or maybe it was carrying visitors! Did it matter?  
She began, without noticing, walking long stride to stride with Leander, eager to reach the port city and find her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

An inexperienced seaman might have felt dizzy stepping from the gangway of a ship after so many months on the open water, even Captain Cedric Took felt a little wary as he walked into the harbour master’s office. Cedric moved through the crowds and crew gathered along the dock rather awkwardly, being only half the size of most of them. He opened the large weather-beaten door without hesitation and stepped inside. August Byron stood looking out his office window at the busyness surrounding the vessel from which Cedric had come.

“Quite an interesting ship you’ve brought home Captain.” August spoke, his weathered face wrinkling into a partial smile.  
Cedric smiled in return and nodded, coming beside him to the window. “Yes, and it is not only a ship; we’ve some traveling friends on board.  
The harbour master turned towards him, surprised. “Is that so?”  
The young Captain nodded. “Yes. A few Lords and Ladies from a neighbouring kingdom, nothing to worry about.”  
August’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “Pardon me Captain, no ‘neighbouring’ kingdoms come to mind—just how neighbouring is ‘neighbouring’?”  
Cedric tilted his head to the side. “I believe…” He began, pausing in uncertainty. “It is only a three month voyage to TrisonmanIa, and then a couple days inland travel to their palace.”  
August blinked.  
Cedric grinned. “Well if all is in order here, Byron, I’ve some friends here who are long overdue a visit.”

++  
Asa Lewis sat perched on the highest ledge of the roof at his lodgings on the coast-side of Buford. His book lay forgotten as he sat spotting with his one good eye for his sea-companion the sea-captain Took. Leaning over the edge of the building, staring through the crowds, he thought he saw the tow-haired hobbit making his way through the many busy legs wandering the port. If indeed that was Cedric, he ought to make his way back towards his window.  
The figure he had spotted began breaking from the crowd and in the direction of the inn. Ah yes.  
A wide grin spread its way across Asa’s face, and he shimmied across the roof and down through the high round window. He judged the leap just correctly and landed squarely on his mattress; only pausing momentarily to fix his leather eye-patch.  
He threw his room door wide, it slammed against the wall with a loud crash, and he tore down the stairs.  
Cedric Took was standing at the counter attempting to get the landlady’s attention. He stood so far under her line of sight that she had apparently missed his entrance, and could not understand from whence his voice was coming.  
Asa heard his friend’s voice and took the last five stairs in a leap, landing in the entrance with a satisfying, if rather loud, thud.  
Cedric’s head whipped around, as did the landlady’s. Asa nodded at the both of them, standing up full and straight, doing a hasty salute to Cedric, before fixing his eyepatch. A smile swept across the young Captain’s face at the sight of his cheeky young friend.  
“Ay, Asa!” he exclaimed.  
Asa’s face was a positive contortion of mock solemn respect and ridiculous abounding joy.  
“YES SIR, CAPTAIN SIR!” Asa responded, saluting once again.  
Cedric eyebrows arched. “Mock me, as usual, do you?”  
Asa stood rigid, though the grin escaping his control moved to ruin his composure.  
Cedric waited a moment, before smirking and gesturing slightly with his hand. “Be at ease, you ridiculous oaf.”  
Asa rushed towards his friend and wrapped Cedric, rather awkwardly for Cedric, in a hug. Cedric laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.  
The landlady finally saw the rather short young captain standing in front of her desk, now; though he was nearly hidden for the mass of dark curly hair of his friend. She shook her head and attempted to keep in a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Leander, Harry, and Pipes had just made it to Buford as the sun was trying to creep through the clouds to the noonday point in the sky.   
Pipes glanced around, looking for the direction of the wharf, her height, however, left her simply viewing the many legs and torsos bustling around her, and in her attempt of navigation, she looked up to see Leander and Harry had disappeared.

Oh dear.

She stumbled through the busy leather clad feet to the edge of the road, and looking desperately around she found a stack of barrels within a few feet of her standing. She rushed towards them and leapt to the top of the stack.  
Now she could see. The quay was just across the way, and she could now make out the shapes of the two ships, one of foreign design, with odd spiralling curls in the wood-workings, painted vibrant colours that somehow still glowed as though it was newly painted. And the other boat she did recognise, and not simply from description; this was the Beyond, without a doubt. Cedric was finally home.  
She peered through the haze and crowds of people to the deck of the ship to hopefully catch a glimpse of him, however, he did not show, and after nearly an hour of searching Pipes grew weary and sat down on the large barrels.

Where could he be?

She leaned her head against the wall and stared at nothing in particular for a while, trying to concentrate, trying to think through all the noise.  
She breathed in the salt air, closing her eyes for a moment, then she opened them, and they focused on a face oddly familiar.   
Or was it merely a feature that was familiar? It was gone as soon as it appeared. Pipes squinted in thought, coming, eventually, to one solitary conclusion.   
Eye-patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed posting yesterday! But two chapters today, so yay.  
> Not like there are any readers, just talking to an empty room--really.  
> Whatever. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Later afternoon found both the friends sitting on the floor of Asa’s apartment. Cedric’s coat hung upon the hook on the door, and he had a glass of wine in his hand. Asa himself, had the bottle.  
Never did either of them act at such ease when at sea. It was only when the work was done and firm friendly ground met their feet did they relax. And they had both seen many times of both instances, though, in Asa’s opinion, the working always seemed to be too often.

“So where’d you sail to this time?” Asked Asa, as he leaned his head back against the wardrobe.   
Cedric gestured widely with his right hand. “All over this bloody world—but we landed at this weird little island I’d never seen before—“ He paused to hiccup.  
Asa chuckled at his friend. “I’d’ve thought you’d been able to down more with two more seasons than I under your belt!”

Cedric shook his head. “Nay friend, I’m afraid grog has become mostly rainwater, and wine is quick to disappear!”  
“Though you’re a Captain now—surely there was more.”  
Ced continued to shake his head. “That is what everyone wishes the crew to know, but the truth is, there’s the same basic amount all around. If you want a good position on a ship I recommend head-chef, or just a cook or something. I swear, they run all the simple stuff, and get jolly fat whilst doing it.”  
Asa nodded thoughtfully, staring at the bottle he held in one hand, a tear pricking in the corner of his good eye. “Aye, that’s a good thought there. I could manage a job like that.”  
Cedric smiled sympathetically. “Perhaps you ought to consider it. There’ve been many a successful cook with one eye.”  
Asa wiped his eye with his shirtsleeve and nodded. “Now there’s a good idea—ain’t none of ‘em can make edible victuals anyway.”  
Ced laughed half-heartedly.  
Asa just stared at the nearly empty bottle in his hand.

Cedric follow his line of sight.  
“You could join the crew again, Ase, if you’re physically able, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t.”  
His friend took a draught from the bottle and shrugged carelessly. “I’d just be in the way, no one likes a short and eyeless lackey getting under-foot.”  
Cedric shook his head. “Not a lackey. You were never considered a person so low in status as that—“  
Asa scoffed. “One damn word’s as good as the next when you’ve no hope of rising up.”  
“I won’t allow you to talk like that, Ase.”  
Tears flowed freely now, though Asa was quick to wipe them away.  
Cedric’s brow furrowed. “You just need some help getting back on your feet, friend, that’s all.”  
He scooted towards him and shoved him playfully. “It’s all just a game—you just need to keep playing, and I know you can.”  
Ase leaned his head back against the wardrobe door and shook his head. “Nah, I can’t. You know I can’t.”  
Cedric glanced at his friend’s face. “Ay, yes you can. Time and time again I’ve seen you stand back up and keep going. Do you not remember how far you’ve come? First you were barely capable of understanding orders fast enough to act on them before they were completed.” He chuckled. “Remember when we were both employed on ‘The Promise’? My god, what a leaky tub! And the captain was such a crow—remember?”  
Asa laughed too. “Snatcher Sam and the seasick slackers, yeah—and remember how they called us upstart cabin-boys?”  
Cedric rolled his eyes. “We’re trying to stick to the positive, Ase.”  
Ase sighed. “Yes, I know.”

Both were silent for a moment, recounting old days, or thinking of nothing in particular, until there came a jarring knock upon the door.  
Cedric glanced over at it, unsure of a course of action. Asa made no noise but glared in bleary-eyed annoyance at the door.  
“It’ll go away.” Asa whispered to Cedric.  
They were both dead-quiet for a moment, waiting for the footsteps to recede, but they didn’t.   
There wasn’t even a second knock, just an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door.  
Asa glanced at Cedric in bewilderment.   
“Asa Lewis, I know you’re in there.” Came a desperate voice, muffled through the door.  
Asa didn’t seem to recognise the voice, or if he did, he didn't show a reaction, but Cedric, after a moment, was up and opening the door, and without hesitation he lifted the person who had knocked into a hug and planted a kiss upon her cheek.  
She had gasped in astonishment before realising who it was.  
Asa smacked a hand to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asa makes me laugh.  
> Pipes and Asa make me laugh harder.


	6. Chapter 6

They all wandered towards the wharf as the sun was disappearing behind the hills. Cedric, after realising he probably should not have left his ship for so long, was quick to hurry back to the buzz of things, though even the hustle and buzz of action had nearly come to a stop.  
Cedric crossed the gangway to the Beyond and disappeared from sight as he boarded. Asa shrugged and followed, leaving Pipes torn. She hated the water, and the gangway was little more than a rickety plank, maybe they would not be long.

But as the sun sank completely from the sky leaving only the misty lit haze and they had still not reappeared Pipes began to grow anxious. Nervously, she set a foot on the gangway, and making sure it was steady, began to slowly and carefully walk across it.  
She landed carefully on the deck and glanced around for the two sailors. They weren’t to be found, however, but quite a few other crew were finishing tying things off and just enjoying their home port from the view of the water.  
Pipes realised she was far more nervous than she was willing to admit as one of the well-dressed crew approached her.   
“Are you lost?” He asked in a friendly, but to the point, way.  
Pipes shook her head swiftly, stumbling to find words. “Nay—not really, but—well…” She nodded. “I suppose I am, just a bit. I’m looking for Captain Cedric, he’s disappeared, and I’ve not been able to find him.”  
The man nodded. “Right—and who might you be?”  
“Pipes Sweetcurrant? Surely he’s mentioned—“  
“Aha, well it’s very lovely to meet you.” He bowed and offered to kiss her hand.  
She squinted up at his face, was he playing some kind of joke? He towered over her nearly by four feet, what sort of person would attempt to flirt with someone so below them, literally.  
Pipes cleared her throat. “Can you tell me where he might be, please.”  
“Alright then,” He began, standing full and straight. “See that door on the upper deck there? It’s hard to miss, though from your stature it might be right out of sight.”  
She wanted to kick him in the shins.   
“Yes I see it.” She replied.  
“Alright, good, now there’s a cabin up top and that’s the captain’s quarters, his office and whatnot. If he’s not up there he’s probably in the bird’s nest and good luck to you if so.”  
Pipes nodded and hurried across the deck.   
“My name’s Amos Ridgeright, by the way, lovely to meet you!”

Pipes climbed the stairs without a glance behind and walked towards the large intricately designed wooden door and knocked.  
No one answered, as usual.  
Pipes shook her head in annoyance. Too many doors today had been closed, and too few of them had opened or proved to hide useful information. She was done waiting.  
She opened the door and smoke billowed out from inside. Pipes coughed and waved it out of her face. It cleared slowly and as it did she saw both the hobbits she was looking for.  
Asa was swinging from a hammock near the ceiling and Cedric sat at his desk, both smoking, what Pipes recognised instantly as Pipeweed.  
Cedric looked up at her, a smile reaching across his face. “Aha! We were wondering when you might join us!” He stood up and went to a tall cabinet to the right of his desk that stood three times his height. He opened the door and pulled out a small wooden case. “Your pipe madam?”   
He opened it and handed the small cherry-wood pipe to her.   
Pipes was glaring up at Asa, who was staring down at them with his one good, although still-watery, eye.  
“Ahoy Cap’, someone’s angry.” Said he abruptly with a bit of a laugh.  
Cedric looked up at Pipes from carefully filling her pipe and raised an eyebrow. “Mad at me Pipes?” He asked offhandedly.  
Pipes inhaled slowly and shook her head. “Nay, not so much.” She leaned forward to whisper in Cedric’s ear. “It’s just Asa’s manners, or the lack thereof.”  
Ced grinned and glanced up at the hammock. “Yes, well. No one else’s lack of manners seem to bother you so. Perhaps it’s just him.”  
“Oy me?” Asa remarked through a puff of smoke. “Why me Miss Pipes? What’d I do?”  
Cedric handed Pipes her now-lit pipe and sat back down in his chair.   
Pipes’ eyebrows knit together in vexation. Was she annoyed at Asa? Or was she annoyed that Cedric had not sought her out first—his whole behaviour of ‘she’ll show up’ made her feel as though she were doing something wrong.  
Perhaps things had just changed over the months and months apart, or maybe her mind had painted an image of Cedric in such a light that he was not, or maybe it was nothing at all. Readjusting to being in the presence of a loved-one with whom there had been no contact for a long time was difficult. Pipes knew this, truly she did.  
She sat on the edge of the desk. “Is there not another chair in here?” she asked quietly.   
Cedric shook his head after briefly looking around. “I don’t believe so—I got tired of people hanging around.”  
Asa snickered from the hammock.  
Pipes exhaled slowly, trying to keep her aggravation from being too evident.   
There was silence for a moment, Cedric seemed to be off on the oceans of his mind, and Asa was beginning to drunkenly drift into sleep.  
Then Cedric stood up abruptly. “Ah me, I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Here darling, you sit here.” He moved around the desk, causing Asa to jerk awake and mumble incoherently.  
Pipes looked at Cedric in surprise. He seemed to have two sides, the side of the rough, although playful, Sea-Captain, and the side she preferred more, the older brother—the gentleman.  
“I’ll fetch another chair, I will be just a moment.”   
Pipes stood up and moved around the desk, sliding into his worn, but plush, chair. Cedric shut the door loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

The young Captain Took realised he’d have to switch back to the ways of the land, to a man rather than whatever it was he became on the sea—but it was hard. He hoped Pipes knew that.   
“Amos, can you fetch the cook?” He called to the tall man as he passed.  
“Aye Cap, I would, but he’s already gone inland, says he’s done with this stinking vessel.”  
“Oh, well then. Amos, can you cook?”  
“No offense Cap, but, hell no.”  
Cedric frowned. “Even if there’s money involved?”  
Amos thought for a moment, and then nodded. “alright, I can cook something Cap.”  
Cedric nodded, reaching into his coat pocket he grabbed a small purse and tossed it to him. “It had better be edible.”  
“Aye-aye Cap.”

It was hardly edible, but the hobbits were hungry and tea and Pipeweed made up for what was lacking, or, at least, mostly. Asa did not eat, or even wake up. Cedric decided, as the moon made its appearance high overhead, that it would be best for Pipes not to attempt the trek home, even if he went along.   
Pipes didn’t argue, but hoped Whimsy wouldn’t be too worried.

 

\--  
“I’m not always drunk, you know Cedric—right?” Asa asked as the morning light shone down through the cabin window.  
Cedric squinted through the light up at the hammock. “What?”  
“Drunk, I’m not always drunk.” Asa said a little more loudly. Pipes stirred to wakefulness. “What’s going on?” she asked.   
“Nothing, Asa’s just talking.” Ced said.  
Pipes muttered and shoved the pillow over her head.  
“Why are you worried about that?” Asked Cedric, looking up at his friend.  
Asa shrugged. “I just wanted you to know. I don’t get drunk much. I’m not like this all the time.”  
“Bloody hell, yes he is.” Pipes’ muffled voice came from under the pillow.  
Cedric raised an eyebrow at her. “What makes you say that?”   
She lifted her head from under the pillow and tossed her hair back. “Because he is, every weekend when I bring him a meal, he’s wasted, and I mean, drunk.”  
“You come on SATURDAYS.” Asa retorted.  
“And Wednesdays, and Mondays.” Pipes interjected.  
Asa’s further remark disappeared into a series of mumbles.  
Cedric laughed and let his head fall back to the mattress. “Does it matter anyway?” he asked.  
Asa pushed the hammock and shrugged as he swung. “No. I just wanted—well, I thought you were worried.”  
“You can take care of yourself.” Cedric replied.  
There was a moments’ silence.  
“Are you doing alright Asa?” Pipes asked suddenly.  
Asa glanced down at her. “Of course I’m alright.” He answered, though even he thought it came out too quickly.  
Pipes had eventually just come to the conclusion that Asa had always been this way, though Cedric seemed to know a different Asa Lewis.  
Cedric sat up and stood up. Three eyes followed him as he made his way across his office and threw wide the front door, stretched, and then turned back around.   
“Asa, you’re officially drafted as head-chef. We need you to get off the land again, it’s not done well for you.” He walked inside and offered his hand to Pipes. “And you Miss Sweetcurrant, if you will, let us be married within the week and come along on the next voyage.”  
She grabbed his hand and stood up. He regarded her face for a moment. “You’re eyes are going blue from staring at the sea, it’s time to stop waiting for me.”  
Pipes tilted her head to the side. “You’re making that up, they’re still brown.”  
Cedric shook his head. “No, I swear they’re blue.”  
Asa’s head was hanging down from his hammock and he squinted at Pipes’ face. “Cedric, you’re colour-blind.”  
Cedric scoffed, and Pipes rolled her eyes. “Don’t try to be romantic, it doesn’t suit you well, or me.”  
Asa must have leaned too forward in the hammock, or it just grew tired of his weight, because he landed with a thud on the floor.  
“Breakfast, anyone--?” he moaned as he attempted, in his sudden loss of dignity, to stand.


	8. Chapter 8

A few evenings later, once the entirety of the crew, including Cedric, had moved from the water and into various lodgings, or gone back to their homes, Asa came stumbling out of The Mermaid’s Song, not drunkenly, but as though someone had given him a shove into the door, and he had gone with it. He was smiling and clutching something in his hand victoriously. The young sailor wandered across the nearly deserted street and into the familiar inn.

Cedric was in Asa’s apartment, sitting at the seat in the window overlooking the street, smoking his pipe and thoughtlessly fingering something dainty. Asa opened the door, drawing Cedric’s attention back into reality.  
A hand with a rolled parchment appeared first, and then the person holding it, and with an excited smile on his face.  
Asa was laughing. “Look-it what I won!” He exclaimed, darting to the bottle-cluttered desk and unrolling the paper.  
Cedric stood up and peered down at the page for a long moment  
“A map?” He asked.  
Asa was positively beaming. “A _map! _And what a difficult job it was too, the ruffian was near at my throat—but dice got lucky!"  
Cedric looked across the map, marking familiar territories, and trying to tell where exactly the final destination was marked.__

___“ _Likely _,” Cedric began slowly after more thorough studying, “It doesn’t lead to anywhere.”___  
Asa’s face fell almost instantly, but then he shook his head. “Nah, not likely—see the jerk I was playin’ with used this as a final resort, and he seemed wary to part with it. So it’s surely a good one.”  
Cedric frowned. “I think you might’ve been duped. My only consolation is that this is a prize, and you did not pay for it.”  
The young Captain looked up at his friend’s face. Asa looked a little more than crest-fallen.  
Cedric’s face abruptly fell. “You didn’t lose anything of value during the game did you?”  
Asa looked away, but shook his head. “Nothin’ to worry about.”  
Although Cedric might find his pocket watch to be missing, Asa did not feel this was the moment to mention it.  
Cedric stopped his investigation of the map suddenly, and glanced back up at Asa, his hand was clutched around the object he’d been fingering earlier.  
“Asa, I forgot to tell you—or, well you knew, but just not when.”  
Asa’s eyebrows arched. “Tomorrow?”  
Cedric nodded, opening his fist and showing an elegant pair of wedding rings. Asa smiled. “That’ll make Pipes happy, she’s been looking forward to it.”  
“Well—well, yes, I know, but…” Cedric paused momentarily, finding himself oddly to be lost for words.  
Asa grinned. “It’ll be great—you’ll both be happy, and that’s worth so much more than any treasure I’ve ever found.”  
Cedric sighed nervously. “but will you be happy Ase?”  
Asa’s face seemed to tighten, but tried to stay in its resting position. “Cedric, you don’t have to worry about me. You promised Pipes, you don’t need to get cold feet and to lose a love to keep a friend--it’s not worth it, not many fellas find the right one, you’re lucky. Be lucky.”  
Cedric nodded resolutely and put the rings into his pocket. “You’re right of course, as usual.”  
Asa nodded, though he felt perhaps he did not want to nod, but rather leave--disappear and never come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm hmmm hmmm. Watch the little plot bunnies jump.


	9. Chapter 9

As most weddings of the time, and their situation, it was a simple service. Pipes did not even have the time have a new dress made, but she did not mind so much. She did fix up a favourite dress, and that was enough for her.  
Captain Cedric wore a fine blue coat, with a pair of stunning dragons embroidered on the white lapels, seemingly from a foreign cloth. It seemed to shine in the sun, dancing and swirling, just amongst itself.  
The parson was momentarily mesmerised by its splendour as he began the vows. Asa coughed softly from the front row, calling the parson’s attention back to the Halflings. “Ahem—dost thou, Cedric Took, take this woman, Pips Sweetcurr—current?—currant?”  
Pipes blushed, and glanced up at the parson. He smiled down his nose at her and continued to stumble through.  
When it was over and the small party were exiting the church, Asa seemed unable to control himself any longer, and burst out laughing—nay, guffawing is far the more accurate term. Cedric turned his head, glancing at his friend, but Pipes could tell he too was trying not to laugh.  
“Ah me, what’s all so funny?” Pipes asked in bewilderment.  
“Cur—hah—“ Asa stopped his attempt to talk as another wave of laughter overtook the sentence.  
“I know he got my name confused!” Pipes prompted, endeavouring to make the two shut-up. Cedric’s laughter slowly abated as he saw Pipes’ face of embarrassed desperation he attempted to hold back the laughter.  
Asa was another case altogether.  
“Peter and Beryla are due to arrive this very afternoon, Cedric, dear, we need to get back to the cottage, I’m sure they will be starving—and I’ve not even begun!—“  
Cedric nodded. “Right, of course, Darling, it is important that we are ready for our siblings’ arrival—but there is also time for a spot of celebration, to be sure.”  
He had that glint in his eyes that was reserved for only one thing.

Asa opened the pub’s door for the newly-wed pair.  
Cedric walked up to the bar and pulled a seat out for Pipes, who looked slightly amused, but—only slightly.  
“We oughtn’t have much, not before luncheon.” Cedric mused, looking across the menu briefly.  
“Do they have anything to eat?” Pipes ventured, looking over at the painted sign hanging low on the wall behind the counter.  
“An assortment of soups, it would seem, and perhaps something more substantial.”  
Cedric slipped his coat off and handed it to Asa as he walked up.  
“I open the door for you two, and suddenly the entirety of Buford came in! Bloody barnacles…”  
Cedric chuckled, and Asa scampered up the tall stool, perching on the edge with Ced’s coat hung over his shoulders.  
Pipes sighed. “I think I would love some soup, and possibly some tea, and whatever it is you two are going to drink, as long as it isn’t a pale ale.”  
“Alright then!” Cedric said cheerily.

They emerged from The Golden Egg later that afternoon—a little later than Pipes had wished. What if the Sweetcurrants were already there? And she had still not changed from the wedding yet—although it did not matter much, the dress being so familiar.  
She wished Cedric would take the importance of his sister and brother-in-law’s arrival more seriously, but mostly she found herself wishing Asa would leave the two of them alone. He seemed to always be there to make a joke or snide remark, or just obnoxiously hiccup. Some quiet, she felt, would be of great benefit.  
They arrived at the cottage not too long after they left the city, for their ponies were fast, and Pipes’ eagerness was leading them on faster. Luckily, the Sweetcurrants were not arrived yet, allowing Pipes a brief breath before setting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter.  
> I do wish I had Cedric's coat. Its design came to me in a dream. *sigh*


	12. Chapter 12

Peter Sweetcurrant, Pipes’ older brother, and Beryla Took Sweetcurrant, Cedric’s younger sister, had been married for nearly twenty-one years now, they had a daughter and son, China and Cain.  
It had been well-nigh three years since Pipes had seen them, and more than that for Cedric. China was quite tall now, but it seemed that height was late in arriving for Cain. Pipes was amazed at the both of them as they emerged from their carriage. She opened the front gate, holding Whimsy to keep her from running off, and smiled excitedly at the two of them.  
China was beautiful, but Cain was first to give Pipes a hug, so he instantly won her favour. Cedric came from the cottage up behind them and offered a hand to shake with Cain, which he took, a grin covering his face.  
Pipes looked back towards the carriage as Peter was helping Bery down, in the growing dusk she could only mostly see their silhouettes. She wished to see the both of them better, Bery came to the front gate first, Peter helping the driver with their luggage. Bery wore a crimson cloak and smiled warmly to Pipes and her cat, hugging her briefly before turning to her brother.  
Pipes walked a few steps forward. “Do you need any help?” she asked as the driver drove down the road on towards Buford, leaving Peter in the road with three trunks.  
“Ah, no I think I’ve got it.” He called in reply, tugging the largest of the three towards the gate. Pipes really wished they had arrived earlier, for she wished to see her brother in good light, judging by the letters they had exchanged over the past months Pipes wondered if he had aged in appearance as much as he seemed to in mind. Whimsy scrambled to get down and darted into a bush by the fence, Pipes quickly latched the gate and endeavoured to shoo the cat towards the house.  
When the cat had finally gone inside, the sun was well gone, and Peter stood with all three trunks outside the fence. He was chuckling of course. Pipes rolled her eyes and unlatched the gate.  
“Sorry, she’s not fond of new faces.”  
“I did not believe that you would really stoop to the level of crazy cat-lady.” He teased as he walked around the luggage and bowed ridiculously to his sister.  
Pipes laughed. “Well I do not believe that it’s possible to be married and a crazy-cat lady.”  
Peter’s head cocked to the side as he stood tall again. “You’re married now? You had written that Cedric was home—not that you were married.” He was surprised. Pipes didn’t blame him, being an over-protective badger, he was bound to feel slighted by the lack of formality.  
Then again it took him months to agree to an actual celebratory wedding—the little hypocrite.  
“The ceremony was this morning.” She said, a little surprised that time had flown so quickly since then. The afternoon had been horribly busy—it hardly felt like she’d imagined the after-wedding celebrations to be like. No dancing…or cake, oh well. There would be time for that later.  
Peter wrapped his sister in a hug. “Well if it’s alright with you, Pip-squeak, I’m just as keen to leave the luggage out here until later, unless it is likely to rain, and go see your husband.”  
Pipes glanced up at the sky, no clouds yet. Perhaps it’d be fine.

*

It was a tight fit for everyone in the tiny cottage, but by some strange magic, they managed.  
Beryla took a while warming up to her brother too, Pipes found it comforting. He was somehow intimidating. Perhaps it was difficult to find where his thoughts were, how they travelled so quickly from one point to the next, and then landed upon a completely arbitrary topic.  
China had many genius ideas and plans to speak of, and she did so when asked. Cain, it seemed, had just as many ambitions, but decided to play a card game with Asa instead of conversing.  
Peter laughed and listened in good nature, although Pipes could tell he was exhausted. Beryla was tired too, though it might merely be from making nearly a fortnight’s comfortable journey in seven days.  
“So when are you planning to set sail again Ced?” Bery asked, pulling everyone’s attention upon the two’s conversation.  
Cedric shrugged slightly, before breaking into a smile. “As soon as we may, I hope.” He made eye contact with Pipes, and she tried to hide her discomfort. The biggest problem she found in being in love with a sailor was that her sailor was also in love with the sea, and she did not find the cold changing waters intriguing, nay, not at all.  
“Oh, do you plan to take everyone along?” his sister asked.  
Cedric nodded. “Well yes, of course…and you lot are welcome to come too, if you’d like.”  
Bery glanced over at Peter. Pipes saw China look towards her father too.  
Peter gnawed his lip. “If we could, we would. If the children want to—or even you and the children Beryla—“  
Bery shook her head. “No, let’s not this time.” She smiled at Ced. “But next time you come to Buford, be sure to let us know.”  
China looked crestfallen.  
There was a loud exclamation from the two playing cards. “THERE, BEAT YOU. Ace trumps king!”  
Asa moaned in defeat as Cain cackled and reshuffled the cards.  
Whimsy sneered at the two from in front of the fireplace in her basket, turning her head to settle back down.  
China’s ears wiggled suddenly, making Pipes laughed. The young girl rolled her eyes. “They do that Auntie, apparently it’s about to—“  
A loud rumble of thunder shook the sky, the heavens opened—and down the rain came.  
There was a bolt for the door as both Peter and Pipes rushed to fetch the trunks.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The biggest problem she found in being in love with a sailor was that her sailor was also in love with the sea." This is my favourite.  
> This is the last chapter for a while. I'm going to work on getting the plot up and running more than it is, and then post more. :)


End file.
